Push notification features are commonly employed in mobile applications. For example, push notification data (e.g., push notifications) may include a message (e.g., text), sound, image (e.g., badges), commands, and/or other information. A push notification may, in certain cases, be output to a mobile device user (e.g., in a dialog window, banner, as a sound, etc.). Providing push notification capabilities in an application may require significant infrastructure. For example, providing push notifications to an application may require maintenance of push message server(s), management of application credentials (e.g., application push token(s), registration identity (ID), notification keys), and/or other infrastructure.